


The Prince and the Pirate

by Versilia



Category: The Princess Bride - William Goldman, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versilia/pseuds/Versilia
Summary: PRINCESS BRIDE AU.Our favorite childhood story with a new twist! Alfor tells his daughter Allura a bedtime story. featuring Matt Holt as our buttercup and Shirogane Takashi as Wesley! read on as the adventure in a Land called Altea begins~





	1. Introduction

“ALLUA!” 

 

“DADDY! I don’t wanna go to bed! I’m not tired yet! ”

 

“Come now princess, if your mother says it’s time for bed then it is time for bed!” Alfor grinned at his daughter. “But she never said no bedtime story!” allura shrieked in delight and rushed to her room. 

 

“You know you spoil her too much.” the woman in question sighed. She loved her daughter more than anything but honestly child rearing was exhausting. 

 

“Hush now love. You go get some rest, I’ll make sure she sleeps tight.” Alfor kissed the wrinkled brow of his semi-worried wife. 

 

“This is why you're her favorite isn’t it.” she sighed again, leaning in to kiss her husband. “Just don’t give her nightmares my love.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it my darling. Sleep well.” Alfor waved as his tired but beautiful wife walked away. 

 

“Daddy?” a small voice came from behind him. 

 

“Yes Allura?” Alfor turned to his daughter, looking down into her big blue eyes. 

 

“Is mommy going to be okay?” there was an edge of worry to the child’s voice that told Alfor more than the words themselves did. 

 

“Yes princess, she’s just tired. Come,” he held our his hand, feeling a spark of joy when Allura put her tiny one in his. “Let’s get you into bed.”

 

“Okay!” Allura pulled her father into her room and let go of his hand only when she was already in bed. “Story!” she cried happily. 

 

“Alright! What kind of story do you want?” Alfor gently moved hair out of his daughter's face. 

 

“Ooh! Pirates! And princesses! And fighting and- and-” Allura was brimming with more excitement than her eight year old heart could take. 

 

“Alright, alright. I think i have the perfect story. Settle down now…. ”

 

“Once upon a time?” Allura prompted, nestling into her cushions and blankets. 

 

“Not quite princess…. But alright. Once upon a time, in a small village, there was a boy called Matthew.”


	2. The Bride Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the book itself is kinda slow staring up! just bear with it please! i'm basing this fic directly off the book so its almost directly quotable from it. i'm doing this because i wan't to maintain the same feel the book gives a reader, i just want to update the story and characters, and make things a little more... well..... gay. SHATT IS LIFE

The year Matthew Holt was born, the most beautiful person in the world was a serving boy named Anthony. Anthony worked in the household of a Duke and Duchess something or other, and had been working there long before he became the most beautiful person.it did not escape the Duke’s notice that his servant was slowly, and surely, becoming more and more irresistible as time went on; and he found himself spending more and more time watching the boy, than he did anything else. The Duke’s notice did not escape the notice of the Dutchess either, who was not very beautiful, but very much wanted her husband to pay her more mind than the Lad who polished their pewter. The Duchess, in her jealously, studied the lad and soon found his weakness: sweets. 

 

Now armed with this knowledge the Duchess set to work. Soon their home was turned to a candy castle and the once trim, fit and in all ways remarkable boy, soon grew. But not in the way boys are supposed to grow. Poor Anthony never stood a chance. In a week the house had been so full of sweets, candies and pastries that there was hardly room to walk! In one season Anthony went from strapping to straining, under his own weight, and the Duke never looked his way again without a look of sad bewilderment overcoming his features. 

 

The year Matthew turned ten, the most beautiful person in the world was a daughter of a rich merchant in Bengal. She had the most perfect dusky complexion india had seen in over eighty years! (there have only ever been 15 perfect complexions in india since they began an accurate accounting). The poor girl was nineteen when the pox hit in waves, and while she survived the ordeal, her skin did not.

 

When Matthew was fifteen there was a woman named Adel and a man named Hansel and so on, each worried about their beauty and each meeting some cosmetic demise or another. (Matthew had started to be called Matt at this age and was only around the top thirtieth percentile, purely on potential and certainly not on any care he took of himself. He was far more interested in computer than showers and even less interested in clean laundry much less a clean face. To brush his hair was out of the question and probably his least favorite thing to do.) 

  
  


What Matt did like to do was to ride his horse, which he called “Horse”.(Matt couldn’t be troubled to think up something creative, for he had far too many things to think of that were far more important than naming a horse; who for that matter cannot recognize human speech, much less decipher the meaning of what he is called.) MAtt got on with his horse just fine, when he rode it went where he bade and did what he told it too. The farm boy did was he was told to as well. Actually he was a young man, by rights, but he’d been a farm boy when he’d come to work for Matt’s father years ago. Matt referred to him that way still “Farm Boy bring me that!” or “Farm Boy fetch me this- quick now or I will tell my father you lazy thing.”

 

“As you wish”

 

That’s all he ever answered “As you wish.” 

 

“Fetch me that Farm Boy.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“Carry this Farm Boy”

 

“As you wish.”

 

He lived in the shed toward the back of the land, and as far as Colleen, Matt’s mother, said he kept it clean, studying and reading late into the night. 

 

“I’ll leave the lad an acre in my will,” Matt’s father, Samuel, often said (acres had been invented by then).

 

“You’ll spoil him father!” Matts younger sister Katie answered.

 

“Now now Katherine” Colleen chided

 

“Thats right! The boy has worked hard for years now! And hard work should be rewarded!” then rather than start an argument (arguments had been invented then too) they’s turn onto their son, who was much less self sufficient than his younger sister. 

 

“You didn’t shower” his mother said, with a wrinkled nose.

 

“Yes i did.” Matt argued. 

 

“Not with water!” Katie cackled.

 

“You reek like a horse.” his father continued. 

 

“I’ve been riding all day,” Matt explained half heartedly.

 

“Matt you need to shower more often! Girls don’t like boys that smell like horses. ” his mother chided

 

“Boys don’t like boys who smell like horses.” Katie added again. 

 

“Girls?! ” Matt nearly exploded “I don’t care about girl's mother! Or boys for that matter! I have science and Horse loves me and that is sufficient, thank you.”

 

Matt made that little speech loudly and quite often before storming off to his room, or wherever he was bound. But like it or not, things were beginning to happen. 

 

Shortly before his sixteenth birthday, he realized that it had been a month since any village girl had spoken to him. He’d never really been interested in girls so the change was nothing new, but before he’d at least had a few nods or smiles his way as he rode through town. One day he finally got sick of being so blatantly ignored and cornered a girl he knew, asking her about the silent treatment. 

 

“Hah?!” she’d cried at him “you’d think that after what you did you’d have the common courtesy not to ask!”

 

“What did i do?” Matt struggled to keep himself calm, he was not known for being a patient soul. 

 

“What?!? ” she shrieked again “you’ve stolen them!”

 

“Who?!” Matt was yelling now too

 

“The boys!”

the village boys….  Those beef-whitted featherbrained rattleskull clot-pated dim-domed noodle-noggined sapheaded lunk-knobbed  _ boys _ . 

 

How could they accuse him of stealing them? Matt didn't  _ want  _ them! They were often much bigger than he was and they stank! Really! What were they good for! They were just about as annoying as the girls were! 

“Can i brush your horse for you, Matt?”

 

“Thank you, no, Farm Boy does that.” 

 

“Can i go riding with you Matt?” 

 

“No i like to ride alone, helps me think.”

 

“You think you’re too good for anybody, don't you Matt.”

 

“No, I just like riding alone.” 

 

Sometimes they would ask the most infuriating things, but even asking about the weather was annoying the way the flushed and stammered. The lot of these boys and a few girls, shaking at the knees asking stupid questions. 

 

“Do you think it’s going to rain Matt?” (they had invented rain then)

 

“No I don’t think so, the sky is blue.”

 

“Well it might rain.”

 

“Well i guess, but probably not...”

 

“You think you’re too good for anybody, don’t you Matt.”

 

“No, I just doubt it’ll rain.”

 

At night, more often than not, they’d gather, in the dark, under his window. Theys throw stones and talk about him, trying to get him to answer them. And when he didn't, often times they'd resort to insults and name calling. Matt never minded though, because if things got too out of hand Farm Boy would chase them off and give anyone a good thrashing if they dared stay. Matt never failed to thank him for this. “As you wish” is all he ever answered Matt. 

 

When he was seventeen a woman in a fancy carriage passed through town, watching Matt as he rode to get something for his mother. After getting what he needed, Matt saw the woman was still there, peering out. He paid this no mind but it marked a serious turning point. The small town on the outskirts of the country was not a destination. Many men and women were going out of their way to catch a sight of the boy, who was slowly turning into a man. The importance of this is that the first woman, who'd traveled long and far to see Matt, was very powerful and important. And it was this woman who mentioned Matt to the Count. 

 

\----------------------

 

The Land of Altea was somewhere near where Europe would eventually come to be (Europe and Europeans weren’t invented yet, but their accent was.) in theory it was ruled by a king who was wise and gracious, and his second or third wife. But the King was gravely ill and unlikely to live for much longer. So in actuality it was his son, Prince Lotor who ran things. If there was a Europe, he would have been the most powerful man in it, as it was, no body wanted to mess with him.

 

The Count was the Prince’s only confidant. His name was Sendak but mostly he was just called the Count, seeing as he was the only count in the country. He’d supposedly had a wife who dies but no one really asked about it.that would be bad manners. (manners had been invented.)  



	3. The Bride Part 2

“Colleen! Matt! Katie! Quick!” Samuel Holt stood in front of a window looking out

 

“Why?” Katie was never simply obedient for obedience sake. 

 

“Look!” Matt’s father pointed.

 

“You look; You know how.” Samuel and his daughter were always fighting like this. (teenage rebellion was just starting to be invented)

 

Matt’s father simply shrugged and continued to watch out the window. “Ahhhh” he said. And after awhile again “ahhhh” he said. 

 

Matt’s mother glanced up from her book briefly.

 

“Such riches.” Samuel said “Glorious.” 

 

Colleen hesitated, and then put down her book to join her husband at the window. 

 

“The heart swells at the magnificents!” colleen gasped

 

“What is it dad?” Katie wanted to know

 

“You look, you know how.” her father smartly answered.  (This was their thirty third spat of the day. (this was long after spats) and he was down thirteen to twenty, but he’d made up a lot of ground since lunch when it was seventeen to two against him.)

 

“Jerk” Katherine said, coming over to join her parents. A moment later she was going “ahhh” right along with her father. 

 

Matt watched his family idly from the couch.

 

“They must be going to meet prince Lotor some place.” Colleen said, tiny and awed.

 

“Hunting” agreed Samuel “that what a Prince does.”

 

“Aren’t we lucky to have seen them?” Colleen took her husband’s hand

 

“Now i can die.” the old man nodded

  
  


“Don’t.” she answered her husband. 

 

Matt had had enough of these antics and got up to join his parents at the window; soon he too was gasping. The reason behind all the oohs and aahs was that the Count had all his pages and servants and soldiers and courtiers and champions, and many pretty ladies to keep his company, and carriages were passing by  in front of their house. 

 

The family stood in silence as the procession moved by. Samuel had always dreamed of living like a Count, treating his family to whatever they’d like and all the luxury they could handle. He once had seen the Prince and Count out in the woods while they were hunting, and up until now that had been the most braggable encounter.  He was terrible at socializing, the introvert that he was, it was a miracle he had married at all… but Colleen understood him in a way no one else did. Outside of scientific study there wasn’t much in the world the man was good at. He was a terrible farmer to be sure, and an even worse cook. God forbid the man try to play a sport. He never could figure out how such an ordinary man as himself had managed to sire such children as he had, but he knew, deep down, that it must have been some wonderful mistake whose nature he had no intention of trying to explain by science. 

 

Matthew’s mother was a short lean woman, with a thorny temper, who had once dreamed of being popular, like some of the Count’s lady friends were said to be. Colleen was a decent cook, but not always the most patient soul. She really didn't excel at housecleaning, but she was clever enough. Her cooking skills were limited as were her other house wife abilities. How she’d given birth to Matt was beyond her. And then after Katherine was born she’d had enough, and knew enough not to think about it too long. 

 

MAtt himself stood slightly taller than his parents, and sister, and stood holding a book in one hand and a cup in another, still smelling of Horse. He only wished that the procession wasn't quite so far away so he could see if the rumors about the Count and his ladies were true. 

 

As if they were heard and answered, the procession turned and began making it’s way up the property towards the house, entering the farm. 

 

“Here?” Samuel managed “My God, why here?” 

  
  


“Did we forget to pay taxes?” Colleen turned on samuel in a frantic panic. (this was after taxes, but most everything was created after taxes.) 

 

“Even if we did they wouldn't need all that to collect them!” Matt’s father gestured towards the front of the farm, where now the Count and his ladies and all their pages and soldiers and servants and courtiers and champions and carriages were coming closer and closer. 

 

“What could they want to ask us about?” Colleen mused. 

 

“Well go and see” Katherine insisted. 

 

“We should send Katie out then.” Samuel deadpanned. 

 

“No, you go out please dear.” Colleen insisted.

 

“No, I’d rather you went out.”  the father responded

 

“We’ll both go.” 

 

And they both went, scared and anxiously trembling. 

 

“Cows.” the Count said loudly when they approached him on his horse. “I’d like to talk about your cows.” he looked around haughtily. 

 

“Our cows?” Samuel said. 

 

“Yes, well you see i was thinking of starting my own dairy and since your cows are known throughout all of Altea as the finest, I thought I might pry your secrets out of you.”

 

“Our cows,” Colleen managed to echo her husband, hoping she was going mad. Because the truth was, and they both knew it, that they had terrible cows that were average at best. They had gotten them with grand ideas of having a proper dairy but they were always getting complaints. If someone else in the village had milk to sell, they would have been out of business in a moment. Now, to be fair things had improved drastically since the farm boy had come to work for him- the lad had many skills and never complained- but even that did not make his bovine the finest in the land. Still, it was hard to argue with the Count, as intimidating as he was. Colleen turned to her husband “what would you say our secret is dear?” she asked. 

 

“Oh-ah- there are so many,” she said - she was a shrewd woman, and knew she had to do something. 

 

“You two are childless, are you?” the Count changed the subject. 

  
  


“No, sir” Colleen answered. 

 

“Let me see him then.” the Count went on “perhaps he will be quicker with his answers than his parents are.” 

 

“But there are two...” Samuel’s voice was quiet and went undeard. 

 

“Matthew,” Colleen called “Katherine, come out, please.” the count raised an eyebrow having heard two names. 

 

“How did you know we had a son?” Samuel found his voice finally. 

 

“A guess. I didn't realize you had two children. I had assumed it would be one or the other and some days i am luckier-” he simply stopped talking then.

 

Because Matt moved into view, hurrying from the house to his parents, with Katie not far behind. 

 

The Count dismounted from his horse and moved very gracefully to the ground. He stood there, very still. He was a massive man with coarse black hair and a patch over one eye, the other eye was also black. He had great shoulders and a black cape and gloves. 

 

“Bow and curtsy, children.” Colleen whispered. Katie curtsied prettily enough and MAtt did his best to bow. 

 

The Count had not stopped looking at him. 

 

Understand now that he was barely rated in the top twenty; his hair was unruly, unclean; he was only seventeen, so there was still, in occasional places,  the remains of baby fat. Nothing had been done to the boy. Nothing was really there but potential. 

 

But the Count still could not rip his gaze away. 

 

“The Count would like to know the secret behind out cow’s greatness dear. Isn’t that right sir?”  Samuel said.

 

The Count only nodded, staring. 

 

Even Katie noticed a certain tension in the air. 

 

“”Ask the farm boy, he tends to them.”  Matt said simply.

 

_ “And is that the farm boy?” _ came a new voice from inside the carriage. Then the Count's favorite lady, at the moment, was framed in the carriage doorway.

 

Her lips were painted a perfect red and here green eyes were lined in black. All the colors in the world were muted in her gown. Matt wanted to shield his eyes from its brilliance, but Katie was absolutely entranced. 

 

Samuels looked back at the lone figure peering around the corner of the house. “It is.”

 

“Bring him to me.”

 

“He’s hardly dressed properly for the occasion” Colleen replied 

 

“I have seen bare chests before,” the Lady smiled, then she called out “ _ You! _ ” she pointed“come  _ here _ .” she snapped her fingers on the word “here”.

 

The farm boy did as he was told. 

 

And when he was close, the lady left the carriage. 

 

When he was a few paces behind Matt he stopped, head properly bowed. He was embarrassed of his appearance. He wore boots a blue jeans (which have been around a lot longer than people think), his hands were tightly gripped together in a clear gesture of nervousness.  

 

“Do you have a name farm boy?” 

 

“Shiro, Miss.” 

 

“Well Shiro, perhaps you can help us with our problem.” she crossed to him. The fabric of her gown grazed his skin. “ we are all of us here passionately interested in the subject of cows. We are practically reaching the point of frenzy, such is our curiosity. Why do you suppose, Shiro, that these particular cows are the best in Altea? What do you do to them?”

 

“I just feed them, miss.” 

 

“AH! Well then, there it is, mystery solved, the secret; we can rest. Clearly the magic is in Shiro’s feeding them! Show me how you do it, would you Shiro?” 

 

“Feed the cows for you, miss? ”

 

“Bright lad.”

 

“When?” 

  
  


“Now will be soon enough,” she held out her arm to him “lead me Shiro.”

 

Shiro had no choice but to take her arm. Gently. “Its behind the house madame; its a terribly muddy place back there. Your gown will be ruined.”

 

“I only wear them once anyway, Shiro,I burn to see you in action”

 

So off they went to the cowshed. 

Throughout all of this the Count had been watching Matt.

 

“I’ll help you” Matt called after Shiro.

 

“No need” the ,Count replied “ it would be best just to see how he does it.”

 

“Strange things are happening,” Matt’s parents said, and off they went too, bringing up the rear of the cow-feeding trip, watching the Count, who was watching their son, who was watching the Count’s Lady friend.

Who was watching Shiro. 


End file.
